1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensing device, and to an image forming device that is equipped with the sensing device.
2. Related Art
An image reading section (sensing device) provided in an image forming device has been disclosed. The image reading section is disposed at the downstream side of an image forming section on a sheet conveying path and that reads the image on the sheet that was subjected to image formation at the image forming section. An opposing member, that has plural reference surfaces and is rotatably provided, and an image reading portion, that reads the reference surfaces provided at the opposing member, are provided at the image reading section.